


Imagine This

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson





	Imagine This

_Patter of little running feet and the sound of logs gently burning in the fireplace fills the cozy living room in which Scully sits, typing notes from a current case file._

_“Mommy! Mommy look,” William squeals proudly with delight as he waves around a drawing. “It’s a fying saucer!”_

_“Oh, let me see,” Scully exclaims as she lifts him from the floor to swing him around, which makes him laugh until he remembers the drawing. “Mommy, you have to see the fying saucer!”_

_“Yes, let’s look at it,” she says as she sits back down with William on her lap, carefully unfolding the drawing he has clutched in his hands._

 

__

_“It’s amazing! You did that all by yourself?” she asks him happily while placing a tender kiss on top of his head._

_“I might have helped him a tiny bit,” Mulder says smiling as he enters the room._

_“Only this much,” William says as he gestures how much with his hands while Mulder sneaks up behind them to embrace his loved ones._


End file.
